"Goddamn" by Tyga
Goddamn is a song by American rapper Tyga, released on April 15, 2019. Lyrics Tyga D.A. got that dope Hah Tyga You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid (Ayy, ayy) Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Nah) And my watch gotta be presidente You coming with me, I don’t care what your friend say 1: Tyga Car automatic (Yeah), I don't whip it if it's average (Woo) And my bitch got status and your bitch cause static (Yeah) Goddamn, and you n iggas ain’t worthy (Hah) She gon' kiss on my dick like a Hershey (Mwah) I put it so deep, she like, "Baby don't hurt me" (Go, go) Fuckin' rappers and athletes, she need a jersey Always in the club, I can't love her 'cause she thirsty (No) And I'm watching everything, see them n iggas lurkin' (Bye) Yeah, she in the backroom working, working Fucking on my lap and she cursing, cursing (Ayy) N igga like me, I don’t show no mercy (No) When it get wet, feel like I’m surfing Tyga (Goddamn) You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid (Ayy) Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Goddamn) And my watch gotta be presidente You coming with me, I don’t care what your friend say (Goddamn) You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Goddamn) And my watch gotta be presidente You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid Tyga Ayy, slide to the left (Ayy), slide to the left (Ayy) Take a lil' step, ayy, slide to the left (Slide) Slide to the right (Yeah), slide to the right (Ayy) Move your panties to the side, I be in it all night (Woo) 2: Tyga Make a loyal bitch unloyal (Bah) Tryna get up in my section, I don't know you (Be gone), ayy N igga, them ain’t diamonds, that's foil (Ha) Big platinum plaques, but they ain't for you (Nah) I'm a California n igga in a yellow Lamborghini (Skrrt, skrrt, skrrt) When I take off the top, take off your bikini (Ayy) She a lil' freak freak, let a n igga skeet skeet (Ayy, ayy) Beat it like Billie Jean, then I say hee-hee T-Raww so Weezy, make it look easy She gon' throw it back, I'ma catch it like a frisbee N igga like me, I don't show no mercy (No) When it get wet, feel like I'm surfing Tyga (Goddamn) You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid (Ayy) Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Goddamn) And my watch gotta be presidente You coming with me, I don't care what your friend say (Goddamn) You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Goddamn) And my watch gotta be presidente You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid Tyga Ayy, slide to the left (Ayy), slide to the left (Ayy) Take a lil' step, ayy, slide to the left (Slide) Slide to the right (Yeah), slide to the right (Ayy) Move your panties to the side, I be in it all night 3: A Boogie wit da Hoodie Slide on your bitch, I make her slide in my Benzy (In my Benzy) DTB for life, I can't be out here actin' friendly (Actin' friendly) N iggas want my life and they can't have it, so they envy (So they envy) Blow the fuckin' shotty to your body 'til it's empty Put a bullet hole in your motherfuckin' beanie Make him disappear like a motherfuckin' genie Two-tone flair, I be so motherfuckin' flee, B I could take you home but that's too motherfuckin' easy Bitches ain't shit, I make her pay for the dick If I wasn't so up, I'd make her pay for my rent Go Mike Amiri hoodie, Balmain for the kicks Richard Mille, yeah, I basically just paid for her wrist Tyga (Goddamn) You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid (Ayy) Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Goddamn) And my watch gotta be presidente You coming with me, I don't care what your friend say (Goddamn) You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid Ain't got time for no drama, but today the day (Goddamn) And my watch gotta be presidente You a bad bitch, come and get your rent paid Tyga Ayy, slide to the left, slide to the left Take a lil' step, ayy, slide to the left Slide to the right, slide to the right Move your panties to the side, I be in it all night (Goddamn) Ayy, slide to the left, slide to the left Take a lil' step, ayy, slide to the left Slide to the right, slide to the right Move your panties to the side, I be in it all night Tyga Goddamn Goddamn Why It Rocks # This is Tyga's best song # This song got a 82/100 on Album Of The Year. # The flow is nice. # A Boogie wit da Hoodie's verse is great. # The beat is a masterpiece. Music Video Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:R&B